Yama likes girls named Yolen
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: Yama loves Yolen but doesn't show it, his concert is soon will he show it then?


This is Yomato *yolen + yamato* Matt finally finds a way to express his love for Yolen but will she execpt?   
  
  
Yolen walked home from school with Taichi and Hikari talking about Yamato's up coming concert.They had attended the last one and he had garenteed new songs. Yolen said she'd go if Taichi and Hikari would, so everyone was going.  
  
*Promise to love me, like i promised to love you.  
Your my love, your my light, with out you i'm blind*   
  
Yamato looked at Yolen from his usual table at lunch. She was sitting with Hikari, Sora, Mimi, and Miyako laughing. Yamato sighed."Hey Yamato." Koushiro said, sitting next to him. Yamato didn't blink. "you hoo! Earth to Yamato! Calling Yamato on planet googly eyes." Yamato looked at him  
  
"Sorry dude i was thinking." Koushiro looked at where Yamato had been looking. "Your right. Does Yolen look better with Pink or blue lipgloss?" Koushiro teased."She looks better in the...hey! Can it Koushiro!" Yamato wacked him in the head.   
  
Yolen laughed again."No I don't like Green lipstick ugh! thats gross!" Mimi was complaining. Hikari had started to drink her milk and it came out of her nose. Mimi was grossed out but everyone else was laughing even Hikari.  
  
Miyako was staring at something that was right behind Yolen."Miyako what are you staring at?" She asked."Yamato...he's continously staring at you." She said. Yolen turned to look. Sure enough he was staring."Hmm wonder what's with him..." Sora asked.  
  
"Dunno dun care.What about that Taichi though such a hottie!" Mimi said. Sora smacked her in the head."Taichi's my man!" she yelled. They sat their bickering for about 20 minutes when Sora gave up fighting.  
  
*You never knoticed i loved you till the day i said it to you.  
Your the one i care for your the one i live each day for.*   
  
Yolen pulled on her jeans and a nice shirt and put her pink hair up in her normal odango's. She herd honking."Gotta go mom, tell Tiami night for me!" she yelled grabbing her purse and running to the car.  
  
Yolen sat in front next to Yamato, but she turned the chair around and bickered with Hikari about who looked better: Leonardo Decapprio or Nick Carter. Yamato parked his van and went to get ready for the concert.  
  
*I'll be your shoulder to cry on, i'll love you with my heat.  
I'll be here when you need me, your mine i promise thee.*  
  
Yolen sat in the front row with the rest of them drinking a Dr. Pepper. Hikari was still bickering about Leonardo Decapprio being way cuter then Nick."Hikari for the last time. Nick's hotter, if I had to choose i'd say they tie." Hikari sighed and then went to talk to Takeru about their date in two days.  
  
Yolen watched them set up as everyone started to come in."Oh my god Yamato's such a cutie." Yolen groaned,"Not Jun...." Sora giggled."Yolen! Hi!" Jun's voice said. Yolen closed her eyes hiding her annoyance then looked to Jun."Oh Hi Jun!"   
  
Jun shoved Koushiro and stood next to Yolen."Hey. Great seats you guys have.I wish I had gotten them." Yolen heard Sora giggling continously. She jabbed her elbow back, getting a sharp Ow! outta Sora then said to Jun,"Yea. Yamato got them for us. Special. He wanted one of us close by for something, but he didn't say who or what."   
  
Jun sighed."Well the concert's starting soon so I better get to my seat. Bye." Yolen waved to her then turned to Sora."Why did you jab me?" Sora asked." You were giggling to much. Gah!" Sora was gonna reply, but the lights were dimmed for the beinging of the concert and she shut her mouth.  
  
"Hello Odaiba!" The anouncer yelled.The crowd cheered loudly."Girls let me hear you scream for those hotties of your home town Odaiba, The Foxes of Your middle school; Yamato and the Young Wolves!"   
  
Imeditly, Yolen's and the gangs hands were over their ears as the teenage girls screamed for Yamato and his bamd. Yamato smiled to the crowd calming them slightly."Hey Hey! Its the Young Wolves here! Are you ready?!?!" Every girl yelled. Yamato nodded to his band and they began their song.  
  
It was almost the end of the concert, Yolen had ran out of soda an hour ago, and Yamato still hadn't said why they were sopoused to be in the front row."And now I have a dedication to make. To a lucky girl out their in the front row." Yolen looked up at Yamato. He smiled.  
  
"To the girl who owns my heart, This song is for you. Yolen Hitamiya Ichikawa." Yolen's eyes went wide. Yamato hopped off the stage and was looking Yolen in the eyes his hand extended to her. Koushiro nudged Yolen to go. Blushing Yolen took his hand and hopped over the rail.  
  
"You go Yamato!" Taichi yelled at him, hugging Sora tightly.Yamato pulled Yolen onto the stage and looked her in the eyes again."How about it, Yolen. Will your be mine?" His voice was silky, luring, loving. Yolen nodded.  
  
"This song is for you Yolen-chan." Yamato wispered. Yolen stared as Yamato got ready to sing his song. He tapped his foot on the ground and began to sing:  
  
Your my light, your my hope, your the joy of my life.   
I give you love, I give you trust, I give you all of my heart.  
Promise me to promise you to always love you.   
I live each day to see you smile,i live each day to hear your sliky voice.  
You intreage me, you decive me, I just can't stop to feel this.  
I'll be here for you, I'll help you threw it all.  
I promise to be here, promise to love you.   
I'll be yours and you'll be mine, we'll battle it all together.  
Listen to me, Worry for me, I promise to do back.  
Just please never leave me please never cheat me.   
I promise to be here, promise to love you.  
Its all in my heart. Your my joy, your my Love.  
I swear I'll wait each day.   
If you know, if you trust then we'll be here together.  
As long as I love, and as long as you care we'll last forever.  
I promise to be here, promise to love you.  
yes, I promise to be here, promise to love you, i'll care with all my heart.  
Just promise me, promise me just promise me to care.  
yea yea just promise to care.  
ohhh yea just promise to care....  
promise to care.  
  
Yolen had been brought into a trance, but the minute everyone started screaming for his song was she pulled out."Did you really mean that Yama-chan?" Yolen asked softly. He nodded. "Hey Matt! Come on! we gotta make out dramatic departure!" Yamato's drum player said.  
  
Yolen hopped off the stage and went over to Jyou who was cheering for her.She blushed deeply when Daisuke yelled out,"When's the wedding?!!?" Miyako hoped on Daisuke's shoulders cheering.  
  
Yamato looked from behind the curtain at his friends and his love. He smiled when she popped Daisuke, blushing a deep red color. Then Taichi pointed at him and everyone looked. Yamato beckoned to them and they went backstage.  
  
"Hey Yamato. Great song!" Sora said.Yamato shrugged and picked up Yolen."Ack! Yama put me down!" she giggled."Never!" Everyone laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolen walked down the hallway of school wispering following her everywhere."Yolen wait up!" Takeru yelled to her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up." Geuss what? Yamato's song to you was so romantic that its now mine and Hikari's song." Takeru told her.  
  
Yolen nodded."What's up? You don't seem happy." Takeru noted. Sighing Yolen said," It's just now i'm gonna be hated for dating The Yamato Ishida." Takeru nodded,"Don't worry about it. It will die down."  
  
She smiled."Your right. Thanks Take-kun." Yolen kissed his cheek."See you in Tech. class. Gotta go to gym!" With that Yolen ran down the hall, her boots making a click sound on the tiles in the hall way.  



End file.
